The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of condiment holders and more specifically relates to a portable condiment holder system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people in modern society dine on the go. Enjoying foods that are typically eaten with condiments such as ketchup, sauces or other types of flavorful dips can be extremely challenging, especially if dining in one's car or outdoors. Whether a business executive who grabs a quick hamburger and fries from the local drive-thru before heading into an afternoon business meeting, a child enjoying a snack of carrots on a school picnic, or even an avid sports fan munching on a hot pretzel at the big game, attempting to dip these foods into condiments such as ketchup, ranch dressing or cheese sauce can be extremely challenging unless one has a stable area on which to place the condiment container.
As can be imagined, walking into an important business meeting wearing pants that are stained by spilled ketchup can be embarrassing and unprofessional, while spilling a container of delectable caramel dipping sauce on the ground before one has had a chance to dunk even a single apple slice, can be downright frustrating. As such, many go without their favorite condiments when dining on the go, rather than risk the frustrating scenario of spilling the condiment all over themselves, their vehicle or other objects. This is not desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in holding means art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,862 to Charles L. Bull; U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,940 to Sam Abramson; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,741 to Edward M. Bush. This prior art is representative of holders. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a portable condiment holder system should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a portable condiment holder system for holding ketchup, dipping sauce and similar condiments, with the receptacle (portable condiment holder assembly) configured to be worn over the fingers via a sturdy dual ring attachment and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.